The Civil Conflict of Hueco Mundo
by Tramp.Is.Me.Maybe
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Ulquiorra followed Aizen with such loyalty? Why Grimmjow followed Aizen's every whim although he hated Aizen to the core? This is a story set before the Visoreds were created. Not good with summary not goona write much. WARNING: OCs will be used. OC recruits will occur soon.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

It was 300 years ago when Aizen first started his preparations to create _Hōgyoku_ in order to create Arrancars whose powers are far beyond those of the past. Before Yammy or even Harribel was turned into an Arrancar there were previous Arrancars who were under Aizen's orders. However due to a certain conflict between the Shinigami and a fellow Arrancar, it caused some unhappiness among the Arrancar community.

As some were unable to accept Aizen's actions, many left Aizen's army. It was years later when a new group of arrancars were formed, they were called _Contra._ They recruited fellow arrancars who are unhappy with Aizen or those who just did not liked following the orders of a shinigami. Their main goal was to get rid of Aizen because they were against the idea of a shinigami ruling over their kind. However none of them expected that their goal would change as it all starts with the kidnapping of 2 Espadas…

* * *

**It's a prologue you don't expect it to be a 100 words long.**

**BEWARE: Will be recruiting OCs soon.**

**Out. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the original characters from BLEACH**

* * *

" Quick someone has infiltrated in our headquarters! Catch 'em before they escape!"

People are barking out orders at various arrancars over the loud siren.

Arrancars running in different directions down the snow white corridor.

Quickly one of the arrancars disappeared as she slipped into a small hallway.

" Tch, too easy," A raven hair woman murmured as she sonido-ed down the empty hallway.

" Stop running woman."

The woman stopped immediately as she turned to face the person who was talking to her. _As expected. _

" Ulquiorra-sama," the woman said as she bowed.

" Why are you here?" Ulquiorra asked.

" I thought I should use a shortcut to catch the infiltrator."

" This hallway leads to the outside."

" I'd thought we might meet the infiltrator at the exit."

" How do you know that the infiltrator is going in that direction."

_Crap I slipped. _

By now Ulquiorra slowly raised his hand, pointing towards the woman.

Seeing that stance, she turned and ran. Green cero started charging and blasted through the hallway leaving burnt marks on the walls.

Ulquiorra looked around calmly through the heavy smoke making sure that he had destroyed the girl. When he was sure that he had destroyed he turned

getting ready to leave as he but he felt something was wrong.

He walked down the hallway slowly making sure that no one was going to jump on him. With every step he tries to search for any unknown reiatsu. Then

something was flung in his direction. It dropped on the floor and rolled to Ulquiorra's foot. After a second, weird yellow gas was being emitted from the little

device. Ulquiorra started feeling faint and fell unconscious soon enough.

"Is he awake?"

" I don't think so."

"Then why did you say you saw him moving"

" Maybe I was mistaken."

"You are a doctor how can you make mistakes?"

" Well I would if I didn't sleep for THREE DAYS because YOU GUYS AREN'T MAN ENOUGH!"

_Why is it so noisy?  
_

_I can't opwn my eyes.  
_

As Ulquiorra was struggling to open his eyes, a vision of bright lights greeted him before his eyes get used to the amount of light in the room. His vision cleared

up soon enough, When he tried to turn his head to see who was making all the rackus, he saw two man trying to calm down an angry woman. They were wearing black uniforms…. _Wait, black uniforms?_

Ulquiorra struggled to prop himself up as he was still feeling woozy.

" Ah, you're awake," the woman said.

Immediately the two men who were fighting with her stopped squabbling. The mere sight of Ulquiorra made them seem pale and they left Ulquiorra with the

woman immediately.

The woman had snow white hair and dark blue eyes that look similar to the dark sky covering Hueco Muendo.

" How are you darling?" the woman in white hair asked cheekily.

" Shut up. Who are you woman?" Ulquiorra questioned monotonously.

" Aww, come on darling where is my thank you?" The woman said with a little chuckle.

" Tell me who you are before I cut you down."

Ulquiorra reached for his weapon only to find that his trusty sword is not hanging around his waist anymore.

" Are you trying to find this?"

The woman said while balancing his sword at the tip of her fingers.

Ulquiorra stared at the woman with mild interest. Scrutinising every inch of her body, accessing her combat abilities. She does not seem very fit and rather frail but he wasn't sure because her body was totally covered under her black coat. She was rather tall. He couldn't see her full face because her face was half-

covered by her hollow mask. Her hair and her eyes looks like Hueco Mondo itself.

" Jiiiiiii…"

Ulquiorra glared at the girl for making the irritating noise.  
" Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Caris Zorro."

" Caris! Caris! We found a letter that is from Aizen!" , the males ,who were arguing with Caris a few moments ago, came in suddenly nearly taking the door

with them.

" Right on time, as expected of the man who is working in an Old Folk's Home."

Caris said it carelessly with breezy smile, as if receiving a letter from Aizen was going to be something fun. However Ulquiorra knew Aizen-samaknew about him

being captured and was trying to help him. _How embarrassing. As the third Espada I have let Aizen-sama down. Unforgivable._

As Ulquiorra was thinking about his own fate and drowning in his thoughts of his foolishness. Caris decided to start her plan.

" Ulquiorra, you may leave our numble abode now," Caris said her voice dripping with honey.

Ulquiorra just decided this place was a madhouse.

" CAH-RIS! YOU MUST BE JOKING! AOI WILL KILL US AGAIN!", the males whined in unison.

" Don't worry it helps build character."

Caris self-agreed to her statement as the males bawled knowing that there is an impending doom coming for them.

" Come, come random person who interfered with our mission, step here."

Caris pointed to a normal looking tile. Ulquiorra did as he was told although he wasn't sure if he could trust her. He was sure any minute his head would be

chopped off right at that spot.

" Close your eyes."

_Done.  
_

He heard a cheerful voice shouting 'hey, presto'. The next second as he open his eyes he realized he was at the doorstep on Aizen's ground.


End file.
